


Adequate Distractions

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, PWP, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: He feels brave, and more than a little curious. Between all the literal dancing they’re doing, he feels like he and Hakyeon have been dancing around one another for years. Tonight, he’s going to see how far he can take it.





	Adequate Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly never thought I would make my VIXX fic debut with PWP but here we are. This started as a scene that didn't fit with a longer piece I have in the works, then spiraled from there. This is unbetaed, but I did try and catch all of my mistakes before posting. Let me know if I missed anything!

Taekwoon groans as Hakyeon grabs his wrist and drags him towards the club. It’s been a long week, and he’s tired and just wants to go home, pull up some sappy drama, and tune out the world. 

Hakyeon, on the other hand, is all bouncing energy and sun-bright smiles as he _insists_ that a few stiff drinks and some dancing are the real remedy to his exhaustion.

Taekwoon sighs as he feels his resolve crumbling. He can never really say no to Hakyeon, especially when he tips his head to the side and asks, “Don’t you trust me?”

Yes. It’s always yes where Hakyeon is concerned.

Hakyeon gives a little cheer as Taekwoon does an about face and follows him towards the thumping music and neon lights of the club’s entrance. They greet the bouncer and step into the club; the music is loud, and there are already people beginning to press up against them and they aren’t even near the bar yet. Taekwoon nearly trips over an errant shoe, Hakyeon’s strong grip the only thing that keeps him from going down. “Why am I here again?” he has to shout over the music, a tortured look on his face.

“Because you can’t always hide in your room after a long week. This may not be a permanent solution, but at least it’ll provide a distraction. And I’m here,” Hakyeon finishes with a shrug as they finally reach the bar.

Taekwoon heaves another sigh and shoots his best friend a glare, “Fine but you’re buying all my drinks tonight.”

“That was a given,” Hakyeon isn’t even phased as he gets the bartender’s attention and orders two vodka sours.

Nearly the second the drink is set in front of him Taekwoon makes a grab for it and sucks down half.

“Whoa, want to pace yourself there?” Hakyeon asks, an arched brow punctuating his words.

“You’re the one that insisted on bringing me here, so keep your judgement to yourself,” Taekwoon grumps and petulantly sucks down the rest of the drink just as quickly as the first half. He smacks his lips exaggeratedly and gives Hakyeon a self-satisfied smirk as he sets the glass back down on the bar with a little more force than necessary.

Hakyeon rolls his eyes, tips his drink in Taekwoon’s direction and promptly drains his own glass.

While he waits for Hakyeon to get the bartender’s attention again, Taekwoon watches the dancefloor. True to what Hakyeon said, the people out there don’t seem to have a care in the world beyond the person in front of them what song plays next. 

“Going to join them later?” Hakyeon asks, lips nearly grazing Taekwoon’s ear as he leans in to be heard over the noise.

Taekwoon suppresses a shiver. “Maybe,” he hedges and throws a sidelong glance at the other, “What about you? I’m surprised you’re not already out there in the middle of it.”

“And let you flee to your apartment? I’m not that dumb.”

“You’re pretty dumb,” Taekwoon mutters in reply, following the movement of Hakyeon’s tongue as it darts out to wet his lips. 

“What?” Hakyeon shouts back, brow furrowing.

“I said I need another drink!” Taekwoon replies shaking his empty glass for emphasis.

\---

After his third vodka sour, Taekwoon is once again reluctantly allowing Hakyeon to drag him around. He whines out the other’s name as he is pulled directly into the writhing mass of bodies that is passing as a dance floor instead of just hovering around the side like he had planned. If possible, the music feels even louder and the constant touching he feels is making him draw back within himself. He can feel his face scrunching and his shoulders tensing as more and more people he _does not know_ invade his personal space.

“Hey,” Hakyeon breathes as quietly as he can in the noisy room, “focus on me, okay?” he says looping his arms around Taekwoon’s neck and drawing his gaze to him. Once their eyes meet, he gives him a reassuring smile and starts to move.

Taekwoon returns the smile with a determined nod and rests his own hands on Hakyeon’s hips and begins to jerkily follow along. His mind is racing, thinking about all of the other people here, some of whom are definitely watching and thinking how stupid he looks, how awkward he moves in comparison to Hakyeon, how they just don’t match—

“Relax,” Hakyeon’s voice pulls him from his thoughts again. “Look at me, Taekwoon. Good. There’s no one else here, okay? Just me and you. Dance with me.”

Before Taekwoon can respond, Hakyeon turns in his grip. His hands stretch up above his head, but he still holds tight to Taekwoon as he grinds back against him. The song melts into another, the beat slowing down just a little and Taekwoon feels like he’s melting right along with it, melting into Hakyeon.

His hands settle again on Hakyeon’s hips and after a particularly aggressive body roll from Hakyeon, he lets out a little gasp and tightens his hold, pulling back so they’re pressed fully front to back. He can feel the thrum of the alcohol in his veins, how it’s lowered his guard, but not taken over completely. He feels brave, and more than a little curious. Between all the literal dancing they’re doing, he feels like he and Hakyeon have been dancing around one another for years. Tonight, he’s going to see how far he can take it. He tips his head forward a little, nose burrowing in just behind Hakyeon’s right ear and he darts his tongue out, tasting briefly and drawing a surprised gasp out of the other.

Hakyeon rolls again and Taekwoon’s body seems to follow instinctually. Hakyeon spins again in his grip so they are facing once more. Taekwoon’s field of vision narrows to Hakyeon, the way his hair is beginning to curl at the ends from the sweat and humidity on the dancefloor and he feels his own shirt sticking uncomfortably, but he can’t be bothered to care when Hakyeon is in his arms. The tension between them finally breaking after so long.

Hakyeon tips the scales at last as he leans in slowly, gives Taekwoon the final say in what comes next as he stops just short. Taekwoon can feel Hakyeon’s breath ghosting against his lips and the last thread snaps, sends his uncertainties flying as he closes the distance and changes everything.

The kiss is intense, a little clumsy, and exactly what Taekwoon has been longing for. He pulls Hakyeon impossibly closer and holds on tight. Hakyeon gives as good as he gets, angling his head and running his tongue along the seam of Taekwoon’s lips until he’s granted access and draws a moan from the other.

Taekwoon seems to come back to himself slightly with the noise. He draws back and glances around, once again aware that he’s surrounded by people and he’s suddenly making out with his best friend in the middle of a club. “We should go,” he says, eyes a little panicked as he grabs Hakyeon’s wrist this time and starts tugging him towards the exit.

“Hang on,” Hakyeon calls and digs his heels in. He’s deceptively strong and stops Taekwoon’s hasty retreat. "I still have to pay our tab!”

Taekwoon huffs in response but obligingly changes directions, tapping his foot impatiently as Hakyeon closes out and retrieves his card.

Once he’s done, Taekwoon grips his hand again and makes a beeline for the door, not slowing down until they’re halfway down the block and nearing the train station. His grip on Hakyeon’s hand doesn’t loosen until they reach the station and pile onto the train with the rest of the crowd. 

The ride back to Hakyeon’s apartment—an unspoken agreement they came to when Taekwoon followed him onto the train—is quiet. Taekwoon spends most of the ride stealing glances at Hakyeon from under his lashes as they face one another, hands suspiciously close on the railing as they sway in time with the movements of the train. Taekwoon chews his bottom lip, the phantom feel of Hakyeon’s still there.

They alight the train together, Hakyeon’s hand slipping back into Taekwoon’s once the crowd on the sidewalk around them thins out. They walk the three blocks to Hakyeon’s apartment hand in hand, Taekwoon’s thumb rubbing nervous circles against the back of Hakyeon’s hand. Hakyeon gives his hand a reassuring squeeze and leans over to give him a quick peck on the lips, barely breaking his stride. Taekwoon’s smile is shy and some of the tension that had started to creep up his shoulders bleeds out once again.

Once the doors to the elevator shut, Taekwoon’s sense of urgency returns with a vengeance and he turns and pins Hakyeon against the back wall, lips covering his. He swallows Hakyeon’s huff of surprise and licks into his open mouth, tasting again what he’s wanted for years. Hakyeon’s left hand snakes up to grip the hair at the base of Taekwoon’s head and he pulls, hard enough to still Taekwoon and take control of the kiss. They startle apart when the elevator dings and the doors slide open on Hakyeon’s floor.

They shuffle towards Hakyeon’s apartment at the end of the hall and he makes quick work of the lock, pulling Taekwoon in behind him and pushes him up against the door this time, picking up right where they left off in the elevator. 

Taekwoon is getting dizzy from both Hakyeon and the lack of oxygen making out affords him. The sound of his heart pounds in his ears as he kisses Hakyeon back like he’s starved for it. He presses into Hakyeon, as close as he can be without toppling both of them, and breaks the kiss dragging his mouth down the long column of Hakyeon’s neck until he’s nosing at the junction of his shoulder. He licks, the skin salty, and then pulls back to stare, “We’re fucking tonight, right?” he blinks.

Hakyeon’s laugh is sudden, and it breaks the spell they’re under, bringing both floating back down to reality. “If you want, absolutely.”

“I want, I definitely want,” Taekwoon groans and falls back against the wall, his head thumping against the plaster as he catches his breath. Hakyeon smiles back at him fondly and reaches up to brush the hair out of his eyes before he’s moving away to cross the small living room towards his bedroom.

Taekwoon has wanted this for so long it hardly feels real that he’s about to get it. He follows Hakyeon and remembers just in time to dodge the end of the couch that he always trips over before stepping into Hakyeon’s room.

Nothing shatters, the world doesn’t tilt. Hakyeon just gives him another grin before starting to pop open the buttons on his overly large white shirt. Taekwoon takes a deep breath and joins him, his hands coming up to wander down the growing expanse of exposed skin in front of him. He takes over the task when Hakyeon is halfway down, and Hakyeon’s hands come up to cradle his cheeks, tipping his face up so he can connect their lips once again.

As Hakyeon’s shirt falls to the floor, Taekwoon returns to exploring Hakyeon’s chest, trailing his fingers over soft skin and smiling as Hakyeon squirms under his ministrations.

“Stop touching me and let me take off your clothes,” Hakyeon grumbles as he shoves Taekwoon towards the bed in the corner.

Taekwoon goes dutifully but ignores the no touching rule and instead once he’s settled onto the bed he drags his hands down Hakyeon’s chest to the waistband of his pants. He stops briefly, flicking his eyes up to Hakyeon and giving him a bright smile, before continuing downward to brush fingers over Hakyeon’s cock in his jeans and then to settle on his thighs.

Hakyeon in turn yanks Taekwoon’s shirt up and takes satisfaction when it gets stuck on his head.

Once he’s freed from his cotton prison, Taekwoon loops his arms around Hakyeon’s waist and drags him close again. His hands mold Hakyeon’s ass through the material of his too-tight jeans drawing a moan from the other.

“Seriously, either let me get you naked or you do it yourself. You’re the one who started this and you better finish it,” Hakyeon says giving Takewoon’s hair a sharp tug.

Taekwoon yelps in surprise and looks up at Hakyeon, a wounded expression on his face. “You’re supposed to be nice to me,” he whines.

“You’re supposed to be naked,” Hakyeon deadpans.

Taekwoon wriggles back on the bed and makes quick work of the button and fly on his own too-tight jeans before beginning the process of wiggling out of them. Hakyeon joins in when Taekwoon has trouble getting them over his thighs, pulling them down and tossing them over to join his shirt where it lies abandoned on the floor. 

Taekwoon fights the urge to squirm as Hakyeon stares down at him. He can feel his cock straining against his briefs and fists his hands at his sides to fight the urge to curl in on himself to cover up.

Hakyeon shucks his own pants off quickly and joins Taekwoon on the bed, kneeling over him and fixing his lips on Taekwoon’s collarbone, nipping gently and working his way down his smooth chest to the vee disappearing into the waistband of his black briefs. He hooks his thumbs into the elastic and grins up at Taekwoon as he pulls gently. 

Taekwoon’s breath hitches as his cock is freed. He’s almost embarrassingly hard, but Hakyeon doesn’t seem to mind as he lets out a pleased hum before licking a quick stripe up the underside.

Hakyeon’s mouth is like heaven as he takes him fully inside. He’s sucking gently and bobbing his head in a delicious rhythm and the slick sound as he pulls off is obscene. Taekwoon whimpers when he wraps his hand around the rest of his length and gives him the friction he so desperately craves. Hakyeon pulls back, digging his tongue into the slit and draws a whimper from Taekwoon. He repeats the action, and Taekwoon’s toes curl.

“I’m close,” he gasps as Hakyeon dips his head and takes him back fully into his mouth. Hakyeon’s hum of understanding has Taekwoon gasping and bucking his hips forward, Hakyeon smoothly accommodating more of Taekwoon’s length.

“Fuck, Yeon, I’m really gonna come,” Taekwoon pants as Hakyeon ignores him and slides impossibly further down his cock, settling just above his pelvic bone and breathing deeply. Hakyeon’s hold on his hips is the only thing keeping him grounded as he feels Hakyeon’s throat constricting around him. He whines again, as Hakyeon stares up at him and quirks his brows before swallowing pointedly around his cock one last time. 

It’s too much. Taekwoon’s vision whites out as he comes down the back of Hakyeon’s throat. His toes are curling and he realizes that he has a handful of Hakyeon’s hair and he’s tugging painfully. Hakyeon pulls back slowly, licking gently at the head as he reaches up and removes Taekwoon’s hand from his hair, threading their fingers together instead.  
Taekwoon uses the grip to pull Hakyeon up to him, crushing their lips together once more as he fumbles with the waistband of Hakyeon’s boxer briefs and pulling them far enough out of the way to wrap his hand around Hakyeon.

His cock is heavy in his hand, and Taekwoon is desperate, thumbing at the head and using Hakyeon’s precome to make the slide of his hand a little easier. 

“Taek—fuck, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon’s breath is hot as he gasps against Taekwoon’s neck.

Taekwoon is relentless, he speeds up, starts twisting his wrist just right and soon Hakyeon is spilling over his hand. Taekwoon continues to stroke him through it until Hakyeon shudders and pushes his hand away.

Taekwoon pulls his hand back up gingerly, careful not to make a mess as he wrinkles his nose at the mess.

Hakyeon takes another few steadying breaths before rolling over and off the bed. He disappears from the room and distantly Taekwoon hears a faucet running. He takes the few minutes Hakyeon is gone to reassess the situation. He feels sated, happy, and, if possible, even more in love with his best friend than before.

Hakyeon’s return is welcome as he cleans them both up quickly and returns to bed, wrapping his arms around Taekwoon where he is starfished out on the mattress.

“Next time,” Taekwoon whines, eyes already fighting to stay open, “we’re definitely fucking.”

“Definitely,” Hakyeon agrees kissing Taekwoon on the temple. He reaches down to where his sheet has fallen and drags it up and over the both of them, curling himself around Taekwoon and feeling the edges of sleep begin to cloud his own mind.

“Tomorrow,” Taekwoon mumbles, turning to nose his way under Hakyeon’s chin and settle there. “Tomorrow we’re fucking.”

Hakyeon’s laugh is a small puff of air as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if anything felt off, or weird, or _anything_ really. Also, I'm thoroughlynerdy on twitter too if you're interested in connecting over there. I'm new(er) to VIXX and this seems like a generally chill fandom, and new friends are always welcome :D


End file.
